Guardians of the galaxy meets the Agents of Shiled
by Time of change
Summary: Alex goes on the adventure of a life time to the further reaches of the galexy but then brings them back to Earth. But what will Phil think of Alex's love intrestrest in Gamora Thanos daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Alex was the top agent of S.H.E.I.L.D works along side May and Phil.

"Alex, we found something very interesting indeed." Said Phil.

"What I see hear it's an orb." Said Fitz.

"No, it's more than just an orb." Said May.

"See, it's active." Said Fitz. He is looking at the screen. The orb was jumping along the desk.

"But how, it's active?" Asked Alex.

"No, idea lets keep it under lock and key." Said Phil.

"But, it's leaping out like a wild animal." Said Simmons.

"Oh, I think it's trying to get out!" Said Phil. The team placed it in a glass cage.

"No one touches the orb." Said May.

"Until we can find a reading." Said Fitz.

"Yes, until we find out where it came from." Said Phil.

The group was looking for a reason about the orb. Skye was looking at on her laptop.

"Okay, agent Alex. Ward must know about this?" Asked Skye looking at her friend.

"Go head, I am not stopping you." Said Alex. He was really pissed off for what Ward did.

"You pissed, but Alex, I know this has to be linked to the writings, that Phil been doing." Said Skye.

"Skye, I can't sleep ever since New York I can't sleep, I've not told May nor Phil." Said Alex.

"Maybe, you should, it has been affecting you." Said Skye. Alex began knocking Phil doors.

"Phil, I've got problems I can't sleep, not since New York. I was thinking of. Quitting." Said Alex.

"you are the best agent we got, Your a valuable member of this team, plus Skye will miss you and Fitz." Said Phil.

"Good night sleep will do it for you." Said Phil.

"Are you okay?" Asked Alex.

"Pretty fine. O it's getting late you must sleep." Said Alex. Alex went to bed that night. Snoring away till May knocked telling him to keeping him keep it down. Alex got back to sleep, cars falling on the ground. Buildings on fire.

Alex heard a voice. Saying "touch me." Said the voice. Alex walked towards the voice.

"Touch me." Alex walked towards the orb he removed the case and touched the orb he was transported across the galaxy but the question is where was he?

Please leave a review


	2. Space

Alex awoke on the cold hard floor, he didn't know where he was a dam that orb! He thought. Alex looked around nothing till he saw something another orb in lock down till he saw a man in a mask. He got his gun out.

"Freeze." Said Alex pointed his gun at him just his stun gun.

"Nice try." Said the man in the mask. The man got his gun out two.

"We're being I? Asked Alex. The English accent coming through.

"Your on Mongo man." Said the man.

"What are you suppose to be Darth Vader." Said Alex.

"Hell no I don't show my face to strangers." Said the man.

"Well my names Alex. Agent of S.H.E.L.I.D level 7." Said Alex.

"The names Peter Quill I am looking for that orb." Said Peter. He removed the mask. To reveal himself.

"You're human, thank god I thought you were different." Said Alex. He placed a metal clamp on the floor. And the orb flew to the floor.

"Freeze, drop it!" Said the creature.

"Okay, no problem, at all." Said Peter.

"How you two know about this?" Asked the man.

"Um, I don't I am not from around here. I come from 2014." Said Alex.

"You two come with me Ronan has some questions for you." Said the man.

"Forget this." Said Peter. He threw something which caused the men to fall to the floor. How Fitz would have loved that. Thought Alex.

"This way kid!" Said Peter Quill. Alex runs while firing his stun gun at the enemies. Peter was impressed by this agent.

"Nice moves Alex. Hold on tight." He fired his spaceship into the air and into deep space.

"So, 2014 what have I missed?" Asked Peter. He pulled an iPod he was amazed by it.

"Um, I've got a Walkman." Said Peter.

"What this is?" He looked at what it was an ear piece and contact lenses.

"That's for later on." Said Alex. A red girl came out of the ship, I take it Peter was a ladies man.

Later on Alex placed his ear piece on contact lenses.

"Agent Skye do you read me?" Asked Alex.

"O thank goodness Phil losing his mind where are you?" Asked Skye.

"It's complicated." Said Alex.

"I'll keep you posted when I get to my destination." Said Alex. "okay, that's , okay, reasonable, I am worried for you." Said Skye.

"Skye I am deep space what's the worst that can happen?" Asked Alex.

"Considering it's you allot." Said Fitz.

"Shut it Fitz have some faith." Said Alex.


	3. Prsion

**_Please leave a review_**

As Alex was walking around the corner of Peter ship. It was amazing to think that he was in deep space. Fitz will be jealous of the fact he was having a adventure of a lifetime.

"We've landed, or the kid is careful Xandar can eat you alive if it can." Said Peter.

The duo walked into the beautiful place know as xandar the population was massive.

"This way stay close, in fact wait outside for me." Said Peter.

"Why don't trust me?" Asked Alex.

"Nope, that's why you're waiting out here." Said Peter. Alex waited didn't notice a green girl standing next to him.

"Bored?" Asked the green girl.

"Yep, sorry to stare at you I am not from around here." Said Alex.

"I can tell." Said the green girl.

"Do you have a name?" Asked Alex.

"No, names I don't like to be attached to my prey." Said the green girl.

"So you are going to eat me?" Asked Alex. Worried if this girl was a morph of some sort.

"I could, but I am not going to." Said the green girl.

"Going to introduce me to your new girlfriend here?" Asked Peter.

"She's not my problem, she's here flirting with me, not the other way round!" Said Alex.

"Besides, he's not my type." Said the green girl. He walked over to Peter. She placed a hand on his chest. And punched him in the chest.

"Dam!" Said Alex.

"See you around." The green girl blew him a kiss as if she's mocking him in some way.

"Not so fast!" He drew his stun gun. The girl got electrocuted. But the green girl. Heeled fast enough for her to fight back.

"Fool, you should of learned!" Said the green girl.

"Sorry, I thought you had the hots for me." Said Alex

"For human not tooo sure about that." Peter placed flying like device here to land in the water.

"That's that sorted, can you get me home. Beside my friends are very worried about me." Said Alex.

"Freeze!" Said a raccoon like creature. This made Alex fall on his back with laughter.

"I am Groot." Said the tree.

"Yep, that's the agent get him." Said Rocket.

"What!" Said Alex. He was rolling on the ground trying to get out of reach from the tree man.

"Catch you later ass hole!" Said Alex

"Why do I have to do all the leg work. But I live for the simple things like how much is this going to hurt," Said Rocket.

"That's it fry big boy." Said Rocket.

"Groot don't smile you are suppose there professional hear" Said Rocket

The green girl chopped of the tree mans arms Groot looked at them.

"They will grow back you idiot!" Said Rocket. Then shower captured.

"Ohh crap!" Said Rocket.

Alea spaAislehiped ishippedace ship assholesassholesbunchtlesasmetleser meat.

"met going." Said Alex.

"Your human you've would have been worth to us a lot more." Said Rocket.

"I am no object." Said Alex.

"Funny Agent of S.H.E.L.I.D." Said Rocket.

"Fuck you!" Said Alex.

"If May was here she would kick your ass!" Said Alex were they were proceed and sent to jail.

**_Please leave a review after the group defeats Ronan the group then go back to Earth to help the Agents of shield his will they get on? And will hydra find out about them? Please leave a review._**


	4. Love at first sight

As Phil was looking at his laptop of Alex's mother and father. They died on a mission several years ago and he was in the care of Alex him since it was only right thing to do.

"You shouldn't feel responsible for their deaths." Said May.

"No, but it's every day I think of them. He's bright kid now lost in space, it was my fault for not paying attention to him." Said Phil.

"Well, he's a bright young man well he's 24 but he's good man." Said May.

Back in space Peter and the Group were in space after escaping the prison Gamora was changing she became close to Alex in the past few days.

"Gamora?" Asked Alex he was in his yellow jumpsuit. No answer he looked for her. He was getting closer to her day in night out to.

"Hay, I was just looking for you." Said Alex. Gamora gave him a smile before walking out to the others. Snap out of it Alex she's a aline chick form out of space threes no way she will be interested in you.

Gamora was thinking the same thing snap out of it Gamora he's a human from the planet earth he's not going to be interested in you.

He joined her and the others. He sat next to Rocket he was making something. Which looked like a boom.

"Um, is this a boom?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, this for real hardcore shit. Or you just want to blow up moons," Said Alex.

"Nobody blowing up any moons." Said Gamora. Catching Alex's eye once more. He flushed even the raccoon saw it.

"Young lovers a, hay Quill what's this? He noticed a small parcel all wrapped that was never opened. Alex saw Peter was upset about the small gift.

"Leave it!" Said Peter.

"We should make contact with the boss o and Quill your ship its obsoletely filthy." Said Gamora.

Back on Xandar The nova prime was making contact with Earth with Phil after downloading information about Alex.

"This, is the nova prime making contact with the people of Earth. I know you being wanting some news on your agent." Said nova prime.

"Yes I am the name Phil, this Skye, Fitz, this Simmons agent Bobbie and Hunter." Said Phil.

"Yes your agent was put into jail. With threes people, Gamora deadly assassin the daughter of Thanos. Peter quill aka Star Lord. Rocket raccoon. And Groot." Said Nova prime.

"Um, is Alex okay?" Asked Skye.

"Yes, he's gone we've lost contact with him." Said nova prime.

Back on knowhere the group were waiting for the collector. Peter went to get some fuel for his ship. Alex found Gamora outside of the bar.

"So, theses past few days have been a bit mental." Said Alex. He looked at his phone for contact from Phil or May absolutely nothing.

"What is that?" Asked Gamora.

"Just my phone. It's all work related." Said Alex.

"So why. Keep it with you?" Asked Gamora. She was studying it. He looked she looked at Alex he was very handsome indeed. But why would he be taking to her?

"Do, you like music?" Gamora looked at Alex again. She wasn't sure about her feelings towards him. But he was human.

"I am wise, warrior, I was trained by Thanos. I don't dance nor listen to music." Said Gamora.

"Really, well I am from England. We've produced some of the best music talent in the world, okay maybe America. Can produce great music too." Gamora was playing with her blade. Alex thought she was going to kill him. Alex got his ear phone out. He placed one in her ear.

"Let me show you a earth tradition." Gamora closed her eyes. Allowing the music to take her away. She didn't no the artiste but she was very was. Gamora felt his hand going in her hand, it felt really good to fell his hand then she realised what she was doing. She was going in to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him for some time. They were inches to a kiss. But Gamora realised what she was doing.

"I am sorry. I can't, because. Your different species this can't work." He was about to say something till he saw Drax and Groot fighting against one another.

"Stop it! This ridiculous. Who started this?" Demand Peter. Gamora and Alex joined them. Alex was still akaward towards Gamora.

"It him and all of you laughing at me!" Said Rocket.

"What! Who's laughing at you? Asked Alex.

"He called me virman! She called me rodent! I didn't ask to be made! I didn't ask to be torn apart and put back together! But hay how do you fell with 50 rounds to the face!" Alex drew his sun gun at Rocket.

"Rocket, your drunk! Just suck up for one more night and your rich." Said Peter.

"O, all right that's okay considered Alex got his stupid stun gun." Said Rocket.

"Well, that's interesting point since you guys got no friends." Said Alex.

"Lady Gamora. The collectors is waiting for you." Said the red.

"Lady Gamora?" Asked Alex. She slapped his arm playfully, before she realised she was in love with him but how this can't be real love can it?


	5. Getting closer

The group walked to the collectors room. There was a display of different sorts of items there. Alex was with Gamora. He looked at the collector.

"So, this your human companion? I take it he's for sale?" Asked the Collector

"Hell no!" Said Alex.

"I am Groot." Said Groot. The tree humanoid looked at Alex. While the Collector looked at him.

"My, what have we here, you must let me study you of course on the moment of your death." Said the Collector.

"Why, so you turn him into a chair?" Asked Rocket.

"What is this your pet?" Asked the Collector.

"what!" Said Rocket. He felt very insulted by that comment Alex gave him a look.

"Listen, we've traveled half way across the galaxy to give you this. Can we please get down to business." Said Gamora.

The Collector looked at the orb. Then at Alex he gave him a wired looking smile. He then opened the orb. He explained that orb was used to destroy plantes. Alex had a very upsetting look on his face.

"My Alex, you look shocked about this." Said The Collector.

"Yes, yes we are fascinated by it but we would like to be paid!" Said Rocket. He was getting very impatience. That he was wasn't getting his payment.

"Very well, how would you like to get paid?" Said The Collector.

"Du, with units what else." Said Rocket.

"Very well then." Said the Collector.

The red girl moved slowly towards the stone. The Collector noticed it. "Cavani don't!" Said the Collector

"I will no longer be your slave!" Said Cavani. The stone destroyed her. Alex pushed Gamora to one side they were holding one another. The museum was destroyed. Alex and Gamora looked saw the Collector on the floor.

"Why did. You have boom!" Said Rocket.

"How, the hell was I suppose to know! Hole shit!" Said Alex. He got his phone he was very concerned about the orb on Earth.

"Typical half way across the galaxy. No signal!" Said Alex.

"Why, do you need call home?" Asked Gamora.

"There's one on Earth!" Said Alex

"We need get this to Nova corp then. We can help you get it them off earth." Gamora said he felt calm as she talked.

"O, we can give to someone that is not going to kill us. And give to them for hole lot of money." Said Peter.

"AT LAST I CAN KILL MY FOE. AND AVENGR MY FAMILY DEATH." Said Drax. Gamora and Alex. Looked at the flying space ships.

"Nebula!" Said Gamora. She dragged Alex to the pod. He got in one. They flew into the sky. Gamora was chased by Neubla. Alex shoved her pod but Neubla was better flyer then he was. Neubla smashed his pod and he spun around like a ride in a them park.

"Alex! Your all right!" Asked Gamora.

"I am okay, Gamora you can't go out there the pods can't go out there!" Said Alex. Peter was saying the same thing.

"Look it's the only to get them away! Listen Alex I just wanted to say." The pod exploded Gamora was floating in space. She was inches from death. Rocket was saying that their was nothing they could do. Alex felt his heart breaking. Alex saw the mask he stole Peter mask. He flew out towards Gamora.

"Alex! Are you nuts! You can't you will get back in your pod!" Said Rocket. Peter could see that he was in love with her. Peter shouted to Yando to collect his friends.

Alex fell on top of Gamora. She looked at her friend holding her. But she did have fillings for him now he was agent of S.H.E.L.I.E.D.

"Alex! What happened?" Said Gamora. He touched her face Gamora touched his hand feeling his skin.

"Well, I see you out their dying and I couldn't. Let you die, because I don't no what came over me. Because I've got strong feeling for.." Said Alex.

"You know. I've got strong feeling for you too. But is this the right thing." They moved in to kiss one another.

"Well, well, look at this young love." Said Yando.

"O shit!" Said Alex.


	6. Ready to fight

As Alex was dragged by Yando's men. Alex was beaten by Yando to teach Peter a lesson in stealing the orb, Alex wasn't afraid of him.

"Hay, man listen to me. I don't why your hitting me, it's Peter you have a beef with. I am just a human being!" Said Alex. Yando hit in the stomach he felt a bit winded after the hit.

"Hay! Leave him alone!" Said Gamora.

"Look, Peter when I picked you up from Earth. Theses people wanted to eat you!" Said Yando.

"God! That's not normal. Nobody should be interested into eating somebody!" Said Peter. Yando got his arrow out on pointed at Alex. Gamora. Wonted to scream no she wanted to protect him.

"Yando, stop! Listen she knows everything about Ronan, she knows everything about his army's. His weapons. His ships." Said Peter.

"Ronan got the stone! He's heading to Xandar! Please we've got warn them!" Said Gamora.

"How about it Yando. The biggest score you've ever seen?" Said Peter.

"Ha! Ha! I know there's a reason. I kept you around boy!" Said Peter. Gamora went to Alex then their was a boom as Rocket and Drax came to save them. The group talked about the plan.

"What the hell!" Said Alex.

"I just saved your life!" Said Rocket. Alex glared at Rocket; clearly he wasn't happy with the rescue operation.

"Look, we just established that saving me on a ship! By blowing it up isn't saving me!" Said Peter.

"I am Groot." Said Groot.

"That's right Groot very, ungreatfull." Said Rocket.

"So, what's the plan!" Said Drax.

"You don't get talk not after the crap! You pulled on knowhere." Said Gamora.

"The more, time we waste. The more advantage Ronan as over Alex." Said Alex.

"Alex, right we need a plan." Said Gamora.

"O, your just agreeing with you boyfriend." Said Rocket.

"We, are not together!" Both Alex and Gamora said in sync.

"Look, Yando going to be hear any minute to hear. This great plan of ours." Said Peter.

"Do you have a plan?" Asked Alex.

"I don't no 12% percent." Said Peter.

"12% Ha! Ha! Ha!" Said Rocket laughing. Alex couldn't tell if he was; really laughing but it was funny.

"Thats a fake laugh." Said Peter.

"It's real." Said Rocket.

"That's totally fake." Said Peter.

"This a a real, most authentic! Historical laugh of my entire life because that's not a plan!" Said Rocket.

"It's barely a concept." Said Gamora.

"Are you taking their side now!" Asked Peter.

"We need a plan and soon!" Said Alex.

"Look, you no what I see in this room? Losers you know folks who've lost stuff! Our homes. Our families. But I know life is giving us a chance." Said Peter.

"To do what?" Asked Drax. Alex looked at Peter. He wanted to save Xandar and save them from Roana; he wasn't a ass-hole after all.

"Peter, I've died surrounded by my enemies. But today I love it to die surrounded by my friends." Said Gamora.

"Peter, Phil told me life is about taking a shoot giving a shit. But today I won't represent the human race to save Xandar." Said Alex.

"Your brilliant man Quill, I will fight besides you. And I hope I'll see my wife and daughter again." Said Drax.

"I am Groot." Said Groot.

"O what the hell, I don't have that long of a lifespan anyway." Said Rocket. "So you all happy! We are standing around in circle like a bunch of jack-asses." Said Rocket.

The group went over the plan. Alex. Listened to his music before heading out into battle, he looked for safe place to changed. He placed the red jumpsuit on but didn't see Gamora, she was changing too.

"O, God! I am sorry I didn't see you there." Said Alex. He was so embarrassed; but she was stunning for a alien chick.

"You can turn," Said Gamora. She zipped up her top. To be honest she saw Alex changed into jumpsuit. he was super hot according to her.

"Did you see me change?" Asked Alex.

"Well, I can't deny that I did. Your quite well built for a human." Said Gamora.

"Well, your, super fit for a alien girl." Said Alex.

"Guilty as charged." Said Gamora.

"Hum, can I ask you something? What is you wanted to say to me?" He came close to the daughter of Thanos. He placed his hands in her hand; she closed her's in his what was she feeling. Then he saw she was becoming close to her their lips were close. Then they kissed. Just one kissed.

"Why. Did you kiss?" Asked the daughter of Thanos.

"I don't know, why did you kiss me?" Asked Alex. They were stunned by their actions but Rocket came in.

"Ass-holes! Let's go." Said Rocket. Alex was ready alright to kick some ass


	7. We are the guardians of the galexy bitch

The battle was well under way. Alex was with Rocket he was shooting at Ronan ship, he wanted to get his new found friends to get inside the ship. Alex was fighting inside the ship. Trying to destroy many of Ronan ships. Alex felt his heart racing, he never felt anything like this before. He was saving the galaxy because it was the right thing to do.

"Alex! We got inside!" Said Gamora.

"Okay! Good luck, be extremely careful." Said Alex.

"Stop flirting!" Said Rocket.

"Sure thing, Raccoon, the ships are diving!" Said Alex.

"We must stop them from reaching the ground!" Said Rocket.

They started shooting at them as the group,was shooting at them Alex was missing his friends back on Earth. Besides once he was done here he was going home. To fight off hydra and save what was rest of S.H.E.L.I.E.D. Alex saw the star ship forming a glowing yellow barrier.

"People of Xandar! You stand accused! But I will not see threw it!" As Ronan destroying the ship. Rocket and could only stand and watch the ships were blown out of the sky; Alex had to get up there and stop Ronan and save his friends from death.

Rocket flee the ship into the window were Ronan stood Alex did not antiseptic the crash as he felt the glass going into his face; he felt the steering wheel slamming into his stomach knocking him out. Peter got Alex and Rocket he saw the ship falling out of the sky, Groot started wrapping himself around the others Rocket went to Groot.

"Why, Groot why are you doing this! You will die." Said Rocket. Rocket looked at his friends then looked at Rocket.

"We, are, Groot." Said Groot. As the group ship crashed; they looked at the destruction as Ronan ship. Gamora went over to Alex, she looked down on him, was he dead. Gamora felt something deep inside her. No he can't die that son of bitch! Thought Gamora, then he coughed. Alex stood up. He felt week. He saw Gamora on the floor. She slowly stood up, putting a hand on her sides; Alex went to her seeing if she was okay.

"You killed Groot!" Said Rocket Ronan used his hammer to flew Rocket on the floor.

"Behold your guardians of the galaxy! What fruit have foretold! It's time to banish your gods! Your salvation is at hand!" Said Ronan.

Peter then started dancing like a idiot. As Peter music was being played over the background he started dancing. Alex was looking at Gamora thinking what a idiot.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Ronan.

"I am distracting you, you big blue tured!" Said Peter. Ronan saw the Raccoon frying his gun at Ronan hammer before the stone; the stone leapt out to catch it. He looked as he caught it.

"Peter! Take my hand!" Said Gamora. Peter grabbed her hand Alex held Peter's while Drax and Rocket joined in.

"Your immortal but how?" Asked Ronan.

"You said it yourself bitch! We are the Guardians of the Galaxy!" He killed Ronan has Alex slammed the stone.

"Well! Well! That was quite a the light show, but Peter you still owe me that orb!" Said Yando.

"Peter." Said Gamora.

"Yando, don't open that orb your saw what it can do." Said Peter.

Yando left with his men. Gamora looked at Alex wondering what he smiling about.

"You know, Yando going to be so pissed of. When I switched the orb," He gave it Peter. Gamora laughed at Alex.

"You know what I must do next? I've got to go home now," Said Alex.

"Will help you, besides we sticking together." Said Gamora.

The group got their records cleared. And they group took of in the new ship heading to Earth; Peter discovery he was half something else. Alex was really nervous about talking his friends to Earth. As the ship flew towards Earth he got a call from Phil.

"We're the hell! Have you been I thought you were dead!" Said Phil.

"Relax, I coming home, and I've brought some new friends with me." Said Alex. Gamora was in the shadows listening in.

"I've got go." Said Alex. Gamora pointed towards the others. And then he saw it planet Earth. There next grand adventure.


	8. Return

The ship flew into the Earth atmosphere. Alex was very nervous about Phil meeting the guardians of the Galaxy, because they weren't normal. Plus it's been a month since they became the guardians of the galaxy. He saw a SHEILD airship guiding them to a landing.

"Let me do the talking." Said Alex. Peter opened the door. He was greeted by May, she looked happy to see him; he looked happy and healthy and he was fine indeed.

"Welcome home, guardian of the Galaxy. Said May.

"Yes, I am alive and well. Been saving the Galaxy, nothing to report, and I am happy to see you to." Said Alex.

Alex saw Peter sticking his head out of the ship door, with his mask on. With the big red eyes May was startled by this look. But smiled knowing it was. Peter Quill.

"Peter Quill, it's okay for you and your team to come out. The name May, this is Phil, Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Hunter, Mack, Bobbie." Said May.

"Guys!" Said Peter. He removed his mask. As the others came out; they were shocked to see what they looked liked. They were aliens. But the Nova prime told them about they were up to saving the world.

"Well, welcome back to Earth. Mr. Quill, guardians of the Galaxy." Said Phil. He offered him a hand to shake. He shock it. Drax was looking at Hunter for some reason.

"What's up with you big guy!?" Asked Hunter.

"Nothing, what's up you shorty!" Said Drax. The Raccoon laughed at Drax comments.

"O my god there's a talking raccoon!" Said Skye. She wasn't discreet about it.

"Well, I am not proud of the fact! That Alex friend is judgemental bitch!" Said Rocket pointing his weapon.

"Wow, listen Rocket please stop look, we've been over this! Play nice!" Said Peter.

"I am surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy," Said Gamora.

"I know the felling, Gamora right?" Asked Hunter.

"Forgive my Ex husband he thinks he's god gift to women." Said Bobbie.

"O, wow shoot the messenger why don't you," Said Hunter.

"You left me high and dry and the divorcee proceeding." Said Hunter.

The group just looked at Hunter and Bobbie. Alex put his hand over his eyes in 'this what I have to up with look' Gamora could tell.

"This is ridiculous, we've traveled halfway across the galaxy. We no you've got a stone it's dangerous please can we see it." Said Drax.

"Sure, I seen it what does. It bad. Because I held one with my own bare hands." Said Peter.

"I am Groot." Said Groot was fully grown after fighting with Ronan he was better and adult size.

"Yes, well said Groot." Said Alex.

"Well this hardly the case since we are dodging the sensitive subject that one if our agents, is dating a alien." Said May

"Um what what! No thats the case we are no." They both said. Even the rest of the guardians looked at on e another.

"O well trying tying to be sensitive about it." Said Skye.

"Got a problem with my dating choice?" Asked Alex.

"No she different from your last girlfriend, she was a total bitch! Left you high and dry." Said Fitz.

"Don't remind me." Said Alex.

"What about Ward?" Asked Alex. He remember what he did; he betrayed them he killed his mother and father. Scaring his sister for life.

"Ward still here?" Asked Simmons.

"Yes, he's our Intel try to get information on hydra." Said Phil.

"I am Groot." Said Groot.

"Well said Groot we are in one messed up place." Said Rocket.

"I was taken from 1980s was there anything I've missed out on?" Asked Peter.

"Follow me I've got the one thing you will need to get you up to speed." Said Mach.

"Alex, there's something I need to talk to you about it's about Ward and the mission that he did. With your mum and dad," he guided him to the basement where Ward was being kept. Drax and Gamora was with him too. The screen reviled him.

"Well, hello my old friend haven't you been busy." He gave him a smile but Drax and Gamora wasn't sure what was going to happen next?


	9. First mission on Earth

Ward was pleased to see Alex. He was hoping he could forgive him for his crimes against his friends but he knew it was a hopeless case. Alex passed up and down looking at Ward, Gamora and Drax looked at one another wondering what was going Phil looked Ward while Alex was thinking why was here.

"Why did you do it?" Asked Alex.

"Look, it was nothing personal I am very pleased to see you. I was hoping you would forgive and forget about the plane." Said Ward.

"No, I don't forgive nor forget! You killed two valuable agents you drop me and Simmons and Fitz out of a moving plane! The only reason why you are here is because. Your Valuable Intel that's it!" Said Alex.

"Right are theses two your body guards now?" Asked Ward. He sat down on the bed looking them. Gamora went to Ward.

"What, do you know about Hydra? Because you know a lot of stuff right?" Asked Gamora.

"Well, ain't you forward. But I reckon you and Alex. Because you been staring at him for some time." Said Ward.

"I don't have to answer to you!" Said Gamora.

"Well, I think it's true. Love at first sight was it?" Said Ward.

"Something like that." Said Gamora.

"So, Alex this how low you sunken your having sex with a Aline girl." Said Ward.

"Answer her question you, puny insect." Said Drax.

"Well, hydra as a lot bases right around the globe. Beijing, London, DC, ECT we are everywhere Phil. And if you bring Skye down I can talk to her a lot more." Said Ward. Phil closed the door on him.

"Got him. I think we can work that information. Alex you think you can inform May about what Ward said?" Said Phil.

"You've got it. O thank the guardians of the Galaxy." Said Alex. Phil gave a respectful nod to them. He walked to see May. Groot was there to with Rocket.

"Rocket was filling me in on, the latest adventure." Said May.

"Don't remind me, I've spoken to Ward, he told me about the hydra bases. And he's been talking to Skye," Said Alex.

"We mo you've got a past with him." Said May.

"It's not just a past! It's everything he's done!" Said Alex.

"Wow, take chill pill, he's just one guy I mean what can one guy do?" Asked Rocket.

"Everything." Said Alex.

"You have make everything sound so dramatic don't you." Said Rocket.

"I am Groot." Said Groot. Gamora came in and that was there cue to leave them to it. There was different tension between them.

"Ward, I want to know everything." Said Gamora. The ex-daughter of Thanos demanding that her boyfriend to tell her the truth.

"It was after the winter soldier, my last mission. Phil gave me a job we took on hydra Ward dropped me and my two friends out of plane." Said Alex.

"I thought I was dead." Said Alex. He paused to look Gamora she sat beside him; placed her hands in his. Alex felt save at that moment just like he did on knowhere were he was about to kiss her.

"He, killed my parents when they were on the same mission as Phil. Then he told hydra were they were, my sisters." Said Alex.

"Skye and May saved them I owe them everything." Said Alex. Gamora nuzzled into him as he told this as the green skinned alien shivered as he listened to the her boyfriend story.

"I love you." Said Gamora.

"I love you too." He was about to kiss her till Hunter knocked on the door.

"Yes, we are rolling out Star-Lord and Rocket are heading out with us. Gamora your working with Phil, he's asked for you personally, o and guess what my ex-wife's coming to lots of joy." Said Hunter.

"I am Groot." Said Groot. To Hunter.

"Sorry, I don't speak tree." Said Hunter.

"Welcome to my world." Said Alex.

"Right then let's do this thing! Said Peter.

"Yes, this way Star-Lord." Said May.

"People call him that do they?" Asked Simmons to Gamora. The green skinned assassin looked at him.

"O I am afraid they do. Don't worry he's a prat." Said Gamora.


	10. Coming to blows

Gamora was in Phil office she looked at the writing on Phil. Wall she had seen it before when Thanos was doing it to. Gamora followed the pattern on the wall, Alex was gone so this the perfect opportunity to take her mind of him. For a while at least till he got back from his mission. He was from Earth so it was only natural for him to come home, because he was home sick her home world destroyed by Thanos along with Nebula home world too. But she chose a different path.

"What do you think? I've done this in about half a hour." Said Phil.

"It took my farther days to do this. This unnatural." Said Gamora.

"Well I was injected with a drug so was Skye. We think she's a aline but it's a theory we didn't want to scare her." Said Phil.

"This world is strange, trust me I've seen weird things in Galaxy." Said Gamora.

"That also reminds me, you and Alex got nothing against it personally but if you do anything to hurt him or my team, I'll escort you and your friends off my planate." Said Phil. He was being firm standing his ground protecting his team.

"I can assure you that I am not a threat! But I can tell you who might be." Said Gamora.

"Who?" Asked Phil.

"My farther and my sister." Said Gamora.

Back on the ship Rocket was loading his gun not knowing what threat is coming their way. May was flying the ship. Star-Lord was busy putting his mask on while listening to his awesome mix volume 2 from his dead mother. Her last gift to him before she died. Alex was with Hunter checking the guns they were heading to DC top secret Groot was looking Rocket.

"So, we are meeting a old contact of yours let's hope he's reliable?" Asked Hunter.

"I should hope so too. He's a bit bonkers but he given me some reliable Intel over the years." Said Alex.

"How nuts is he?" Said Rocket.

"Almost as nuts as you!" Said Rocket. He placed his gun on his back. Lucky he was not going to kill him this time; Alex looked at his tablet. Flicking threw the various news stories from around the globe. Anything connecting with hydra.

"We heading into DC airspace now. I've made contact with you freind." Said May.

"I am Groot." Wondering what was in store for their friends he looked at Rocket who was getting his gear ready for action.

"Welcome to DC Star-Lord." Said Bobbi.

"The names Peter Quill and thank you." Said Peter. He crossed his arms over his chest looking at Alex wondering what his next move was. He looked at his eyes he was worried about something was it Gamora or did he had a bad feeling.

"Right then let's see if he's ready? You got the orb?" Asked Alex to Skye.

"Yep, let's hope we don't cross any hydra agents. This feels like old time you know fight the good and the bad." Said Skye.

"Don't worry I am still till I go back into space again." Said Alex. Skye had that look 'like your leaving me look'

"Don't worry I am coming back." Said Alex.

"Until your board with it." Said Skye. 'I am in the dog house' thought Alex. Rocket gave him a look as well.

"So, your not a hit with the ladies as you claim to be. And how the hell did you win Gamora round I doing know." Said Rocket.

"It must be my English charm." Said Alex.

"What English charm?" Asked May.

"She's got you their any more secrets we should know about?" Asked Rocket.

"I am Groot!" Said Groot.

"Um, I've got few skeletons in the closet I've told Gamora about! And I shouldn't have to explain myself to a raccoon." Said Alex.

"O, wel, listen here remember this there's no thing like me except me." Said Rocket.

"Don't take it personally I was just explaining that all." Said Alex.

"You know sometimes you can be a real duchbag!" Said Rocket.

"Look, there's some things I like to keep private." Said Alex. He was getting angry with him; why should he explain himself to a Raccoon he was his friend as well.

"Guys please don't fight! Rocket apologise to Alex!" Said Peter.

"What! Why should I! It's true he's not told a single thing about his life! And we should have to tipy toe around him!" Said Rocket.

"Guys keep your squabbling to yourself we are here." Said May.


	11. Attack on DC

Alex was looking for his contact becuase it was a old friend in DC. Alex looked around for him he whispered his name Howard. He looked for him Howard was a agent like him he looked for he was worried.

"Howard!" Said Alex. He looking in the dark and destroyed base it was must hard to see till Groot realised fire flys into the base.

"whats the password?" Asked Hoawrd. Howard was looking for as well in the darkness it was very difficult to becuase the smell of the dead bodies was over whelming.

"I am Groot." Said Groot. Alex was using his flashlight looking around for his friend

"I can see my friend don't shoot me!" Said Howard. He approached them very slowly.

"it's okay my friend it me Alex this Groot, Rocket, Peter, Skye, Bobbie, Hunter." Said Alex Peter Quill removed his mask to see him he looked shaken up and afraid from the experience.

"Can you tell, me who did this too why weren't there any police around?" Asked Hunter.

"No there wasn't but there was a blue lady. She said she knows you as the guardians of the galaxy that's it." Said Howard. He looked shocked by the name.

"No but she was after this." Said Howard. He gave him a weapon it was very bad looking maybe it was from hydra that why she was after this.

"I think it was Nebula, Gamora sister she was trying to killing us back on Xanadar bitch!" Said Rocket.

"Who's Nebula?" Asked Bobbie.

"some crazy bitch!" Said Rocket.

"I am Groot." Said Groot.

"I think I must go, now but Jemma sends her regards." Said Howard.

"Why are you dating her?" Asked Alex.

"What! No dude look I must go back London, becuase I've got a job there as a policemen I know less exciting then dealing with hydra. But I must do what's right." Said Howard.

The he team left DC and headed back Alex wasn't sure about what happened in that base was Neubla with Thanos? Is Thanos coming back to Earth?

the plane landed back in the base Gamora was waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. He wasn't in a good mood becuase he lost Sheild agents again. Gamora went to see him Alex was typing on his computer sge heard the keys smashing away

"stressful day?" Asked Gamora.

"O by the way Nebula back I think she's with hydra. I can see why you hated her." Said Alex.

"I don't hate her people ain't to far gone I hope I can save her we should go to bed no i am pretty tired." Said Gamora.

"me too I good night sleep is what I need." He placed a kiss on her foerhead. The couple went to the ship to go bed on the ship Alex and Gamora never felt happy in that split moment they maybe be different species. But they cared about one another.

"I love Alex." Said Gamora.

"I love you too. Thank God Rocket's not here not mock me." Gamora kissed him with so much passion Alex couldn't take the ach any more. He wanted her the former daughter of Thanos she was so sexy and fierce he loved and she loved him. But there love will be tested.


	12. Nightmares

Alex woke up in a flash becuase Gamora didn't notice him waking up. Gamora was peacefully asleep when got up Peter was wake he placed his headphones well playing some of his awesome mix volume one he was sitting on the chair back in the SHEILD base. Skye was up to the day day they were getting rid of Ward, she saw Peter moving his head back side to side.

Alex got up he went to his sketch book and drew lines in it. He's beeing doing it since day one Alex saw the lines drawing them with his blue point pen. Drax was up and about. He heard foot steps and closed his book.

"Morning I heard that Ward being transfared today." Said Drax. He wasn't paying attention becuase he was he was distracted by the symbols.

"I am going to see Phil there's something I need to know." Said Alex. Gamora was up in her black dress he gave her a smile before leaving; he left to see Phil with his book. He slammed the book on his desk

"My habits gets worse every day I am writting theses symbols what do they mean?" Asked Alex.

"I am crazy aren't I thought I was normal but it turn out I am not." Said Alex.

"Your not the only one, I've been doing them. As been frequent?" Asked Phil.

"yes sometimes I've not told the guardians." Said Alex.

"not even your girlfriend?" Asked Phil.

"I don't want to worry her, besides she's Thanos daughter after all. Plus she's a tough cookie one she wants to be." Said Alex.

"you died in the battle of New York. I know you should of died we've saved your life you DNA must have interacted with something else, we with I don't want to scare you we think your not from this world." Said Phil.

"WHAT!" Said Alex. He massively pissed of.

"Nova prime send us the files she claimed your the same DNA as Peter Quill but not related in any way I am hoping.." Alex slammed Phil against the wall. May and Skye try to stop it.

"Your lying my mothers British and my farther British they died becuase of Ward! I am not from space!" Said Alex.

"Yes but you can addapted just like Peter." Said Phil.

"Right your going to tell the crew about what I am right now! You... You and I done." He slammed the door he saw Rocket. He wasn't in the mood for his jibs or insults Alex began looking threw his office getting things ready. He found his Shield badge and he threw against the smashing it. Peter saw that when he prepared into the door.

"problem?" Asked Peter as Star-Lord looked at him he looked as white as a ghost something was bothering his friend.

Skye knocked on the door. "Phil's wants us he got a anocoment to make." Said Skye. The team gathered round. They defeated hydra when they attacked the U.N Alex saw the group.

"listen I've got secerts from you, it's about Alex he's not from around here I've looked at the DNA he like from Peter home planet?" Said Phil.

"WHAT!" As the Guardians looked at one another.

"is this true? Asked Gamora she was shocked as Alex.

"does that mean Alex and I are brothers?" Asked Peter.

"if your willing to do a DNA test we can have done in a day." Said Fitz.

"do it." Said Alex.

"what the hell what do I have to do?" Asked Peter. Fitz took the hair from Peter while he did the same from Alex.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Said Fitz.

"I am Groot." Said Groot.

"so does that mean he's a Quill to?" Asked Rocket.

"No I don't think me and him could share the same dad." Said Peter.

"we should no in a few hours." Said Hunter.

"so how do you fell that Star-Lord going to be your brother?" Asked Skye. He wasn't in the group they went outside till ne saw a car missing and the gate was smashed.

"right I am going find him." Said Peter.

"I'll go with you." Said Gamora.

"me to let's go." Said Skye.


	13. Brother

Alex was speeding across the dusty highway he was escaping the lies. He was upset becuase he was just been told that he was aline from outer space and Peter could be his half brother. He was heading to see Nick fury becuase he need to know why he lied to him.

"Nice location but I would have loved to meet in house or something." Said Nick.

"it's the niceties place to be alone in." Said Alex.

"I am alien? Becuase Phil told me about the drug interacting with some alien DNA inside of me and Peter Quill could be my half brother." Said Alex.

"yes, I new this day would come. Yes you are alien from a another world. You don't need to be alarmed your human but yiur farther is completely different it's like nothing we've seen before." Said Nick.

"Do I have super powers?" Asked Alex.

"I don't no but I suggest you go back home find out were come from. And ur you got company," Said Nick. He saw black car coming towards him. It wasn't stopping because it had the hydra symbol on it. Alex pushed Nick out of the way. Till he saw he saw Ward coming out he shoot Nick with the stun gun and the same with Alex. Alex woke he heard voices not his friends but Ward on the phone.

"you might as well get comfortable. We are going to be here a while fancy a sandwich?" Asked Ward he placed the plate infront of him.

"Look I ain't your enemy here. I am not trying to help you, I am going to take you to some were special. O by the way I did the DNa test on you months ago. Behind Phil back abd your brother his Peter Quill I going to give Skye a call now." Said Ward. Alex started scratching the rope against the side of radiator.

"Skye I believe your looking for Peter brother that's right I did the DNA test from hydra. I am delerving him to them no o tell Gamora that her sister says hello." Said Ward.

"Ward, let him go now! We can talk about this he's my freind." Said Skye.

"Sorry, but the only way he he's going get out is in a body bag." Said Ward.

Gamroa snatched the phone fron Skye. "Listen Ward, give him back! Or I'll send in my freinds and they kick your ass!" Said Gamora.

"Coming from a former assassin. So your sister says i belvlive a trade should be order the stone for Alex your call." Said Ward.

"O you've got 24hours to decided." Said Ward.

Alex looked at Ward he was talking to his girlfriend.

"She sounds diffirent. But I didn't no green girls were you thing?" Asked Ward.

"well, you know me I like a change, and if I am from space Ward I am going kill you today that's is a promise." Said Alex.

"good luck with that I've got to make a call." Said Ward

I am going to get out. Thought Alex he cut the rope and he smiled this was perfect moment to escape. Alex got knife from the counter. Becuase the door was locked he opened it. He closed it very quitly. And he bolted for the car he started in the engine but Ward saw threw the kitchen window he his shoot gun out. The important thing was starting the car, Alex got the car started he drove out of the drive way. He was on a street he was moments from freedom till a car tee boned him flipping the car over. He saw a blue girl there it was Nebula.

"Hail hydra." they dragged Alex out of the car till she saw the shield car there it was her sister Gamora. Time for round two till he saw she saw a plane in the sky.

"Neubla, this is Rocket you are surrounded! On top of the plane is my freind May with weapon of my own design if you don't hand over Star-lords brother over right now! I'll destory you were stand!" Said Rocket.

"screw this!" Said Neubla. Alex saw a rocket launcher aiming at the air ship.

"well she ain't lisinting its your funreal." Said Rocket. May fired Rocket's gun at Neubla it worked sending her on the street Star-Lord grabbed Gamora boyfriend from and ran for the car.

"drive! Skye." Said Alex she spedeed of into the distance into the city they were heading back home Alex sat in the back seat of Skye's car Gamora was fuming with her boyfriend

"your in massive trouble!" Said Rocket.

"you just had a fire fight in the middle of the street." Said Alex.

"I saved your life, after this we should head home." Said Rocket.

"agreed." Said Alex


	14. Ward last day

Phil was looking at the markings on the wall. He was thinking about what's next he started carving on the wall once again it was like a obsession he needed to know he after know Gamora was inside the ship the group was still debated.

"yes, we should go." Said Alex.

"what about finishing the job!" Asked Drax.

"it's over. It's over besides I can't stay. There's lies and lies how many more has he got I can't take it anymore Sheild is down." Said Alex.

"so you just go abounded, them?" Asked Rocket.

"o why would you care! You said there were idiots!" Said Alex.

"I am Groot." Said Groot.

"well, Groot he was right he is coward!" Said Rocket.

"says the raccoon who wanted to run away from a fight on knowhere." Said Alex.

"o your diffidently Peter's brother!" Said Rocket.

"look, all of you go I'll deal with my jackass of a boyfriend agreed." Said Gamora. The green skinned girl gave a look. Which the group feard so they left them to it.

"you can't leave your jobs its not done yet," Said Gamora.

"it's done I've been lied to for so many years how can I trust him?" Asked Alex. He sat down on the seat next the radio player.

"I saw him like a father figuer after they died I trusted him how can he lie?" Asked Alex.

"mabey he loved you so much not to tell you. Alex please don't go yet fight this I'll be right beside you just like I did Xanadar." Alex kissed her on the lips she never felt anything like it was sweet and tender kiss from him the former daughter of Thanos was happy at last.

"I still, owe you one dance remember?" Asked Alex. He went to Peter radio player. He played one songl it was a slow one Alex took Gamora by the hand she wasn't prepared for this she hated dancing.

"I am worrier, and a assassin I don't dance remmember." She was trying to hide her nervous becuase she never danced before; Alex placed his hand on her hips. she did the same the music was slow and they dance it was fun for Gamora because she never felt this way before. Love it was very hard not fall in love in her line of work but she tried her best to fell love.

"this is nice, I never felt this before I should dance with you more often." Said Gamora.

"sure, I told you dancing fun and plus we had privacy for once." Said Alex.

"well the door wasn't shut plus you got nice moves Gamora." Said Peter.

"well I had a very good teacher now I need to sleep." Alex saw his lover walking to her bunk for a nap.

"you captured her heart. O Ward's going now." Alex left to see him leave Alex saw him face to face.

"if I see around my friends again, I will kill and thats a promise." Said Alex. Groot looked at him.

"like you could kill me?" Asked Ward.

"thats a promise." Said Alex. " I am man of my word." Said Alex.

he walked past the others till he saw Skye. He pleaded with Skye Simmons was looking at saying the same thing as Alex. After that Ward shoved into the van abd that was the last time he saw Ward.

Alex decided to look at the markings on the book. Till he saw a face from the past hus ex-wife Jemma she was different from the last time saw her till he saw his 14 his son.

"so, my ex-wife joining sheild. That's remarkable in its self." Said Alex.

"and hello to you too." Said Gemma.

"Sam, why don't play on your i-pad when I told to yiur farther." Said Gemma.

"I've not come for a argument but I need to know, your from space and yes Phil told everything! And not to mention you know your new girlfreind who's not human." Said Jemma.

"no,no, well yes she ain't but that's not your problem to say who I can and can't go out with." Said Alex.

"this effects evetything! Sam all he knows your a superhero." Said Gemma.

"still I am going to see ex-girlfriend." Said Rocket.

"hole crap theres a vermin in here!" Said Gemma

"well, let's see how you like to when you curled up on the floor dead! Said Rocket.

"Rocket relax, relax, she doesn't know your story!" Said Alex.

"fine I'll won't shoot yet!" Said Rocket.

"Rocket how many times we don't threaten our guests!" Said Skye. She crossed her arms she could tell the raccoon was hurt.

"can I talk to my son." Said Alex. Sam was Fitz on the i-pad.

"hello son." Said Alex. He ran to his dad so happy to see him. Sam lept into his arms the 14 year old lept into his dad arms.

"I love you dad I am so proud, you saved the world and the galaxy." Said Sam.

"how did you know about that?" Asked Alex.

"I had a hunch." Said Sam

"Alex! Who the green girl?" Asked Gemma


	15. Till the end

Gamora was sitting on the chair she was thinking about her relationship with Alex. He was a complacted man becuase he kept his cards close to his chest becuase he didn't want to talk about his past. He was a kind, simple man but he did have a lack of not sharing his past.

Alex came into the room were Gamroa was sitting the green skinned aline looked at her boyfriend she gave him a smile that he loved so much despite him being a agent he had a nack of being a smooth talker.

"everything, okay you seemed a lot quieter at dinner. Look about my ex-wife and my son I didn't know they were coming." Said Alex.

"look, i don't care about that! I just want the truth and honesty from you." Gamora looked away from her boyfriend but Alex wanted her to speek her mind becuase that what he loved about Gamora.

"if your angry with me then just say, becuase i can't read you sometimes! Your very complicated to read but I love you Gamora." Said Alex. There bodies were very close. Alex placed his hand on her waist while Gamora flew her arms around his neck.

"I never thought I never fell in love before my farther awalys shooed away all the boys that hit on me." Said Gamora.

"what if he saw me doing this?" He kissed her with passion the assassin saw this move a wierd one he never wanted to kiss a msn in the same speed like this but he tasted real nice.

"um, sorry to intrupted you littel passion play here." Said Phil.

"Sorry I am making you uncomfortable her Phil. I know why you invited Gemma is because you don't like Gamora becuase she is a different! Well you lost your right on what you can say or do to me when you lied to me!" Said Alex.

"fine, have it your way i want your badge and I want your things out of this base by the end of the week." Said Phil. He threw the badge against the wall Gamora followed her boyfriend he bumped May out of the way he was angry with everyone.

he got his life work out of his office till there was a loud bang as hydra agent stormend the base and he shoot some agents Alex started fighting along side Gamora and May the base was on fire as they sarted touching it. Alex stole Gamora blade he stabbed a few of the soldiers.

"Star-Lord!" Said one soilder.

"at last I am famous on Earth!" Said Peter. He fired his gun while Groot lifted his arms he started screaming while Rocket was with Hunter and Bobbie shooting at them. But they were after one target, Gemma was shoot in the stomach she was bleeding fast Simmons was doing her best to stop the bleeding. Gamroa saw one of the soliders throwing her blade at them. Sam was hiding with Fitz and Phil.

"get Sam to safety right now. There is a car out back! Nick will get the boy to safety." Said Phil. But then there was a blue girl outside with a army there. The fighting stoped abd standing beside Neubla was Thanos.

"Gamora! Surrender now and your punishment will be less painful." Said Thanos.

"farther please don't hurt my freinds. I'll go peacefully." Said Gamora.

"and I want your boyfriend too." Said Thanos.

"no farther you fights with me leave my boyfriend out of this." Said Gamora. The army advanced on them the grabbed Gamora and Alex forcing the ship. This was a victory thought Thanos he had his daughter back and he has her boyfriend to this was going to be a fun night of pain.

"if you want Alex and Gamora alive you will give me the orb by midnight tonight or watch your world burn." Said Thanos.

the group saw them flew into the sky this was a disaster. Alex was thrown into Gamora arms he whispered something "it's going be okay." Said Alex. He was worried very scared for the time in his life he was scared and right now he fear for Gamora safety.

The group cleaned there wounds before deciding what to next with Alex and Gamora.

"Fitz get the orb Alex and Gamora are part of our team will trade them orb for now but I don't what we going into Gemma was killed today! We are going to save them."

"Phil at first I thought your freinds are werid but I am glad to call them freinds. Alex is my freind along woth Gamora abd Thanos killed my family. I'll be glad to save them and mabey i can find peace," Said Drax.

"Alex is my brother I want back Earth is my home what ever you need me to do I'll do it." Said Peter.

"i am Groot." Said Groot.

"o what the hell, let's kick some hydra but." Said Rocket. "This going to be the plan." Said Rocket.

"this is the plan it's mad!" Said Phil.

"I know it's brilliant. That's the plan! Gamora and Alex our freinds! And we are going in all guns blazing we give the orb. Groot will be the the muscle Drax will go in kill most of them and Peter will distract them." Said Rocket.

"that's pretty good plan." Said Peter.

"Phil give Thanos the call let's end this right now!" Said Rocket.

"Can't believe i am taking orders from a hamster." Said May.


	16. Escape

As Alex was thrown in a empaty cell he was wondering what Phil was going to do next. He was worried about Hydra or Red Skull finding out about his alien identity. This called White Hall entered his cell along with Thanos, he looked at him was he on Earth this was a total mystery why he was here.

"your freinds have made the call and now your free. I know you scared about Gamora don't worry about her." Said Thoans.

* * *

><p>back at the base Phil was cleaning his base up nothing was lost Skye was with Rocket scanning the America every part May was very mad at Phil for not telling Alex. Peter was confident about Rocket Plan nor was Drax he was looking Fitz who was working on something. As Phil went back to his office he was thnking about Ward and his betrayal he got the phone and rang Thanos.<p>

"I am ready to talk." Said Phil.

* * *

><p>Sam was greving over his mother Peter knocked on the door he was wondering what he was doing he playing a video game with Hunter he just lost his mother.<p>

"beer?" Asked Hunter.

"sure it may calm my nurvers." Said Peter.

"so you and Bobbie is she a agent as well?" Said Peter.

"that mate is a long story I don't have time to repeat she's complacted to read at times." Said Hunter.

"and this war with Hydra what's it all about and why do they want my brother and Gamora?" Asked Peter.

"becuase Hydra knows they are valuable to us." Said Hunter.

"well he's my brother by blood we share the same dad, but my dad was Yando he was space bounty hunter." Said Peter.

"so you have had many adventures in space?" Asked Sam.

"sure thing kiddo you more then welcome to join us?" Asked Peter.

"reaply in space?" Asked Sam. The thought of going to space excited him he loved his mom and dad. But this was a chance of a life time.

"hand me one of thout beers I've had a rough day." Said May.

* * *

><p>Rocket and Skye looked all over for Alex and Gamora. Groot was looking at the screen he was a tree man.<p>

"so, this is taking longer then usual and I am the best hacker in the group." Said Skye.

"please I can break into a bank in five seconds and get with the unites! Your just lucky mate and besides this plan of mkne will work." Said Rocket.

"sure it will we need them back." Said Skye.

"did you and Alex ever had a physical relationship with him?" Asked Rocket.

"no, the man I liked was living in our basement he was with Hydra this whole time." Said Skye.

"is this fury mammal bothering you?" Asked Drax.

"no he's fine." Said Skye.

"bingo we've got them, now Phil's made the call and we are there to save him." Said Skye.

* * *

><p>Alex and Gamora were escorted to a car in the lobby entrance. They started to drive to there meeting point with Phil and his team as Alex held Gamora hand they weren't afrid of them any more they even rescuded a a girl named Amber. Who they asked to be freed Becuase she was a teenager and they could give her a better life.<p>

"we are here get out the three of you." Said Neubla.

"Phil you got the orb you promised us?" Asked Nebula. Over the radio of the car he answered yes they got out of the car. Gamora and Alex and Amber left the car he saw him looking at Phil.

"the orb. For your agents," Said Nebula.

"your making a very big mistake." Said Phil.

"thank you now your agents." They walked to Phil.

"Nebula please don't do this you think our farther cares about us! He does not you think your better fighter then me you just like to follow the crowd." Said Gamora.

"I've got the orb, Gamora I could kill with it! Right here and now but we shall waite one more." Said Nebula.

"I don't think so!" Said Phil.

"why?" Asked Nebula.

"Rocket! Now!" Said Phil. A small like mine came out the ground they started shooting at the Hydra force. Alex grabbed the orb in the confusion and hoped on the plane. Gamora and Phil followed suite along with Amber.

"we did it we got the orb and the others back Fitz abnonded the base we need to lay low for awhile." Said Phil.

"thanks you saved my life." said Alex.

"don't mention it." Said Phil.

just a recap on Alex's adventurers in the Marvel universe

Alex joins Shield in 2007 were he meets Gemma at a lower rank level then he works along side phil in 2009.

2011 he meets Thor the might Norse God of thunder and decalar that he wants to help the Earth.

2012 joins a super hero team known as the Avengers.

2013 meets up with Phil and becomes a agent and meets up with Tony defeat the mandrin. Goes back to London to stop a race known as the Dark Elves. With Thor

2014 works with Phil and his team after stopping the Winter solider. he's droped out of a plane with Fitz and Simmons after learning he killed his mum and dad. Summer of 2014 goes to Xandar were he meets Gamora, Drax , Peter Quill, Rocket, Groot and defeat Ronan.


	17. The temple

the morning after the exchange of war and gun fire the group was in full alert about what was next. Sam was happy to have his dad back but he wasn't sure about Gamora, she was nice she seeemend to be making her dad happy.

* * *

><p>Phil was in his office he looked at the orb why was Nebula and Thanos so keen on the orb? What the connection what was he missing? May still was drinking the beer she had with Peter.<p>

"not joining in?" Asked May.

"I've got work to do I've been do more carvings today after the fight with Gamora sister, I've been looking into it abd theres nothing on the artefact. Why did Alex touch the orb and winding up on a difffrent planet?" Asked Phil.

"don't know you asked Gamora she knows more about stuff then I do." Said May.

"I will do later on, send in the new girl Amber please." Said Phil.

* * *

><p>Alex was with his son playing some computer game with Fitz was with them keeping watch on Alex because Skye was worried about him. Alex saw something with Sam he was cheerful when he was he was kicking his ass on his some shooting game.<p>

"well you can play Fitz now." Said Alex.

"when are you going back into space?" Asked Fitz.

"I've got unfished business with Ward and Red Skull then I can go back to space." Said Alex.

"we've got some of Ronan out post to deal with," Said Gamora she was sitting on the chair next to the boys.

"right so, your from space how does. The you know?" Asked Fitz.

"you mean how does sex work?" Asked Sam.

"Sam!" Said Alex.

"what my mum tought me about sex, it's natural to think about that way towards the girl." Said Sam.

"this conversation is over!" Said Alex storming off into the other room. Gamora walked after him.

"he does have a point when are we going to have sex?" Asked Gamora

"well, I am taking things slow." Said Alex.

"mabey we can speed things up if you catch my drift." Said Gamora.

* * *

><p>Drax saw the marking on Phil wall he seen them before he saw the marking it was very difficult to see what it was.<p>

"do you know what this thing is?" Asked Phil.

"yes I do its a map!" Said Drax.

"yes I am very sure about it." Said Phil.

"I bet it's is a map." Said Drax.

* * *

><p>Sam found Amber snopping in his bag. He didn't notice this but she was very pretty girl indeed. he was afraid to talk to her for some reason.<p>

"hay the names Sam what's yours?" Asked Sam.

"Amber, listen sorry for going threw your bag." Said Amber.

"it's fine really no biggie." Said Sam.

"your cheeks are going red." Said Amber.

"hay, kids the names Mach do you want something to eat?" Asked Mach.

"I could kill for a burger." Said Sam.

"macdonold, sounds good wheres Alex and Gamora?" Asked Mach.

they came into the room a littel flusterd. Skye noticed Alex's hair all over the place Gamora hair was brushed down a littel bit.

"you had sex didn't you?" Asked Fitz

"and even if we did I am not going to tell you, what I do with Gamora is non of you.." Said Alex

"hay, we've got a lead on the carvings that you i have been doing it's all connected like one final peace of the puzzle." Said Phil.

"guys you best come look at this it's pretty freaky." Said Peter the others followed them till Peter saw a love bite on the side of Alex's neck he wasn't going to ask if he had sex with Gamora.

"There's been a killings right accross Brooklyn but you should see this." Said Simmions.

the marking on the bodys were the exact replacer of the ones Alex and Phil were doing this was all connected somehow they following the map now they had to find out who else knows about the carvings.

* * *

><p>Alex took Rocket and Skye and Phil to the house were one of them knows about the carvings.<p>

"so, tell me again why are here this has nothing to do with me." Said Rocket.

"and plus we are breaking a thousand laws right now." Said Skye.

"thats beuaty of being outlaws," Said Phil.

"tell you have a plan if we get caugh?" Asked Rocket.

"I am working on it." Said Alex.

"how much have you worked on it?" Asked Rocket.

"I'll give you 12% percent of the credit." Said Alex. He was using his flashlight he looked at the photo of some women with a guy.

"this place screams Shelid." Said Skye.

"um, that's not the only thing you guys have in common." Said Rocket.

* * *

><p>Gamora was styding the carvings on Phil wall it was like he was obsessed with this. Alex was doing the same. Her boyfriend was doing the same.<p>

"I know what this is." She thought to her self. she went to see if Alex was back and he was with paintings as well with the same markings.

"what to help put this together?" Asked Alex.

"sure" he wanted to spend time with him they can't go to space yet things weren't done.

"I know what it is your looking for my dear." Said Gamora the former assassin whispered something into her lovers ear.

"are you sure about this?" Asked Alex.

"I'll bet you one kiss that it is." Said Gamora.

"you don't need to bet." He kissed her she did the same he was thanking her for lifting the weight of his shoulders but now he need to know something about his past why did he come back to life?


	18. I can't look after you

As Alex looked the files looking at previous agents that have come and gone. Rocket was looking at the same files he didn't see Alex as a friend. But now they've been fighting criminals and mad men and women across the galaxy. They've becoming fast friends anyway, Alex looking at one file Peggy Carter a British agent who to of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I don't understand why you can't get Peter do this, he's your brother and by the way." Said Rocket.

"I am looking for something important because I don't think S.H.I.E.L.D. Is done with me yet I am looking for alien DNA substance 24, or 24 people that were administrated the drug." Said Alex.

"big words for a human." Said Rocket.

"give yourself 12% of the credit." Said Alex.

"fuck your copying the thing I said." Said Rocket.

"it's not copy righted anyone can say it." Said Alex.

"where's your sprog? Asked Rocket.

"hanging out with Amber." Said Alex.

"so a 14 year old boy hanging out with a 14 year old girl, that can't be good." Said Rocket.

"he's not going to have sex with her!" Said Alex.

"like you would have sex with Gamora!" Said Rocket.

"shut it Racccon thats personal." Said Alex.

"what's personal?" Asked Hunter.

"his love life." Said Rocket.

"that's why I can look after you. You embarrassing." Said Alex.

"look, mate a word of advice keep hitting that you wont find a pretty girl like that for a long time, not that I've noticed." Said Hunter.

* * *

><p>Bobbie was keeping a eye on Sam and Amber. They were playing a video game with Skye just keep them entertained for a while. Bobbie meet Sam a few he acted so much like Alex he was cocky and funny to.<p>

"so, that's my brother kid? I see where he gets his charm from." Said Peter.

"yep!" Said Bobbie.

"problem?" Asked Peter.

"it's so complacted looking at Sam, is he a alien to he's just a kid he won't understand." Said Bobbie.

"well, listen he's a good kid he grow up to be just like Alex I hope." Said Peter

* * *

><p>as Skye studdied the kids she admired the fact Sam was coping with the death of his mother very well. Gamora came into the room sat down next her she still had her blade close to her. The group saw some tension between Skye and Gamora. Gomora looked at Skye she could she didn't like her but she saw the look in her eyes she decided to go and find her boyfriend Alex. Alex was looking the files so much has changed for him in the last year. He was a alien well he was half like Peter Quill he looked so lost within his mind he wasn't sure who he was anymore.<p>

"hay, I just came to see if your done?" Asked Gamora. The green skinned girl asked him she saw him as the man she loved so dear if she'd lost him it would destory her very indeed.

"yes I am done just came to tie up a few lose endeds." Said Alex. She wasn't sure about that answer like he ment he was done with shield and at it's lies. Gamora saw that is like a end of a era for him there was a box on the chair with file and his badge like he was resigning from his post

"you can't leave you've told me never to fun away from your problems now your giving up! Please don't do anything rash or something you regret." Said Gamroa.

"you changed your tune," Said Alex.

"becuase I know you love this job saving people it's in your blood. And it's who you are so please don't give up on this, plus I love you for who you are." Said Gamora.

"love you too." Said Alex. He kissed as much passion as he could thete was lust in the kiss to this was a different kiss then she experienced. Then suddenly there was a loud siren going around the base now we are in trouble thought Alex


	19. A friend for life

The serien went of as soon as Alex went was inside the room. He looked at Gamora and she looked very worried about something. This was very unusual situation nobody knows what or why the sierin was on. Alex then went back to the office to look at the files again. He knows he was on to something close about his past mission. He was sent to Iraq on a mission that had multiple accounts of dead people and war crimes on multiple accounts that made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

><p>Gamroa was with Rocket he was bulding some space gun. They were called guardians of the galexy for a reason to protect and to support the galexy in there darkest days. Of course it was a crazy concept to consider the fact she's a hero.<p>

"Rocket, why do you think my boyfriend been very secretive since we've got back to Earth?" Asked Gamora.

"I don't know why don't you ask May, she knows everything about Alex's past plus he's Star-Lord brother." Said Rocket.

"Alex quitting his job and coming with us he's had enough of all the liyning and he's not even batterd a eye lid." Said Gamora.

"Well, should you be happy he's coming back home with us with you." Said Peter.

"No it's not he's been acting weird then usual I suspected he's up to something." Said Gamora.

"He's a spy. It's in his talent to lie because he's trying too protect us." Said Drax.

"I am Groot." Said Groot.

"So, what if he's a lier it very difficult to be able too tell the truth, look at us we are criminals who turned into superheroes." Said Rocket.

"I am Groot." Said Groot.

"No, you don't I know you want to stage a intervention to ask him about what he's up to. Plus I think he not stupid enough to keep secrets from us!" Said Rocket.

"What are you guys talking about in here it's virtually impossible to think!" Said May.

"Ar just the girl I was looking for I like to know about my brothers past and don't even lie to me." Said Peter.

"Look your brother is the best agent I've ever seen he's done over 200 missions. Saved billions of lives he's took down hydra and he knows the truth about hydra." Said May.

"Hydra has changed the course of history for decades. That's why SHEILD payed the price my mom and dad died because of Ward. They were working on project red skull, they were going to destroy the east coast of America." Said Alex.

"I am Groot." Said Groot.

"That's it that's why I hate Ward so much and hydra. But I need to go on one last mission to England I am talking Fitz and Simmions with me." Said Alex.

"I want to come to. I am your brother and you freind so let me have this chance to prove that I can help." Said Peter.

"I can take the back seat on this." Said Gamora. Alex smiled at his lover before taking Fitz and Simmions borared a plane to England along with Skye and Phil and Peter.

"You sister Jenny has said she can hold up for a little while tilll the mission is over." Said May.

"Sure. O and May thanks for being a good friend of mine over the years we've worked together I won't forget this while I am in space." Said Alex.

"Don't worry about it I hope you know what you are doing?" Asked May.

"Yep, I know what I am doing 100% know what I am doing." Said Alex.


	20. Goodbye Earth

As the flight from American to England was bumpy because of the turbulence which Peter wasn't acstomend to it because he flew in space for 26 years of his life. As Alex saw the London sky line for the first time in what seemed like years brought a tear to his eyes he looked down to see the river themes and Big Ben still looking magnificent after all this time.

"We are landing in a secret location, you 18 year old sister is meeting us there." Said Phil.

"Tell me she not a agent to?" Asked Alex.

"No she's working with Jane in a lab studying the unknown far away from Sheild, I heard she's excited to see you again." Said May.

"I am looking forward to seeing my baby sister again." Said Alex.

"You've not told her about Gamora yet?" Asked Peter.

"No one bridge at a time." Said Alex.

"Well, we are here look she's waving us down." Said Simmions. She looked at the young teen waving them down to the landing strip. It was mid winter now so there was some snow on the landing strip.

"Ar hello big brother welcome home. O this must be Star-Lord Phil phoned head! O we've found some interesting readings from the orb." Said Jenny.

"What type of readings?" Asked May.

"It's extremely hard to get the hang of it at first but me and Seth have been working flat out with it!" Said Jenny.

"Show us." Said Phil.

"Very demanding you boss ain't he." Said Jenny.

"Yes he's a pain in the ass." Said Alex.

"This way we've got all of the toys. Much better than Mr. Starks lab." Said Jenny.

"This is Seth my partner in crime of sorts." Said Jenny.

"Is this your famous brother I've heard so much about?" Asked Seth.

"Yep!" Said Jenny.

"So you brought down hydra yet?" Asked Seth.

"No it's working progress but I think we getting there." Said Alex. They walked to Jenny's office it was filled with clutter and books which Peter did not understand.

"Well, Phil you've made quite a name for yourself haven't you?" Said Jenny.

"Yes we are trying to keep a low profile but sometimes that's not always the case," Said Phil.

The group was very nervous because it was the first time since Alex has seen his younger sister they look at the two. Wondering why he never talked about his sister at all Peter never believe that he had a sister at all. But he was a private man, to say the least but he was still a guardian of the galaxy.

"So who is this then?" Asked Jenny.

"The names Star-Lord but people call me Peter Quill but since I am freinds with your brother then we are friends to." Said Peter.

"Well thank you Star-Lord that's very kind of you o by the way big brother is your new girlfriend with you?" Asked Jenny.

"Who told that I had a girlfriend?" Asked Alex.

"Well I've got eyes and ears everywhere brother, why don't you invite the whole team everyone down?" Asked Jenny.

"There's no way I'm letting Rocket fly my ship." Said Peter.

"You know he's perfectly capable of flying to London and besides. He flew my ship pretty well for the first time for a Racccon that is." Said May.

"I'll call them to let them know that we are here safe and sound and ask to come over to England." Said Skye.

"Sure I'll get the lab sorted Fitz coming?" Asked Simmions.

"Sure." Said Fitz. The group went into different directions Alex went to see the Jenny office it was quite big with a huge Tv screen behind it.

"This is why I called you in a few weeks ago we found a signal leading to hydra operative but it was no ordinary operative. I believe it's your girlfreind sister Neubla she works for hydra and she wants to rule the universe with something." Said Jenny.

"Then Gamora must come right now and deal with her." Said Alex. A camera showers her in her cell.

"Nobody dear go near her okay not until I give the order." Said Jenny. Phill knocked on the door to see if Alex was okay. He told the guardians to come to London as soon as possible notability Peter protested against Rocket flying his ship so Gamora opted to fly it.

"They are on the way, and a quote from Drax London better be interesting to see or else." Said Phil.

"Sounds to me he's a big brute." Said Jenny.

"He's the havey muscle of the group, no to mention there's a talking tree and a talking Racccon not to mention Gamroa." Said Alex.

"Gamora is your girlfriend right?" Asked Jenny.

Flashback at the prsion.

Alex was looking at Gamora from a distance Peter cleared his throat to get his attention.

"You like her yes?" Asked Peter.

"Hell no she's impossible to work with plus I don't know how to approach this." Said Alex. Gamora turned to see Alex and Peter.

"Problem?" Asked Gamora.

"Nope." Said Alex.

"Good this galexy is going to eat you out and spit out." Said Gamora.

"So would Earth if your not ready for it plus I am part of the superhero team called the Avengers." Said Alex.

"So your the one that stopped my farther?" Said Gamora.

"No I died before I got the the chance but like I said it's going to spit you out." Said Alex.

"Let's so how far you get human." Said Gamora. She went to her cell idiot he thinks your total bitch.

Presnant time London.

"Welcome to London!" Said Jenny.

"I am Groot!" Said Groot.

"You must be Gamora the names Jenny I am Alex's sister I hope you had pleasant trip to London?" Asked Jenny.

"Hardly since I got no chance to fly the ship. And I think Peter doesn't trust me." Said Rocket.

"Holy crap! Your the talking racccon my brother warned me about." Said Jenny.

"So your Alex's sister that explains a lot." Said Rocket.

"So her some respect she's freind Alex's sister!" Said Drax.

"So what!" Said Rocket.

"Welcome to London!" Said Alex.

"So this is were you living in all this time it's smells so dirty!" Said Gamora.

"Well it's not do me any harm." Said Alex.

"Is that why your fighting skills is not as sharp you claim to be." Said Gamora.

Alex could tell he was going to miss Earth but still he was going to show his freinds the sight and sounds of London. His final goodbye to Earth.


	21. One last time

As Alex walked to freinds to London branch of SHEILD Alex was nervous about Gamora and Jenny meeting for the first time. They seemed to be hitting of that was cool indeed how the relationship with Gamora was rocky in the beginning but in time their effection grew he rememberd the time at the bar in knowhere.

Flashback in Knowwhere

"Peter is making us wait for the fule and your buyer making us wait bitch! I think it's a delaying tactic but I think he wants more money." Said Alex.

"You seemed to know allot more about theses things." Said Gamora.

"It's a impression that I got and besides I don't mind waiting with you." Said Alex.

"I don't think your flirting going to get you far in this life agent Alex." Said Gamora.

"Well, that's your opinion." Said Alex. Gamora was sharping her pointy blade Alex gulped in the back of his throat.

"Scared?" Asked Gamora.

"What no, I ain't scared your line of work stab stab." Said Alex.

"Gulity as charged, what is that?" Said Gamora.

"It's a iPod my mom gave me this when I tured 16 years old, I download my favourite songs England have produced some of the grates artists in the world seconds to America. Do you dance Gamora?" Said Alex.

"I am a warrior and a assassin I don't dance." Said Gamora.

"I can teach you." Said Alex. He placed a earphone in Gamora ear and he placed his in the other so he felt connected to her.

"This music it's different and pleasant surprise I like it!" Said Gamora.

Gamora then felt Alex's hand going into her's it was a pleasant surprise and experience for her to be close to someone like Alex. He was kind descent man skhe'd ever meat but she couldn't be with him. Not to mention he's a good looking and he's a different species this can't work but she couldn't help herself she leaning forwards to kiss him but she'd restrained herself to kiss him.

"I am sorry but I can't." Said Gamora.

Presnant time.

As Alex showed the others around the London based branch of SHEILD they had a few attacks lately from hydra but his sister was smart along with Nick Fury. They built the bulding to be a fortress but it can be broken into.

"So...this.." Said Fitz.

"This place is doing fine Fitz, I've been working on the orb reading on how Alex was transported to the other side of the galexy. It's quite fascinating to say the least." Said Skye.

"How is fascinating?" Asked May.

"His DNA triggered the orb to flux and countracted with his DNA allowing him to communicate with the orb that's how he got to one side of the galaxy to the other." Said Simmions.

"Okay maybe that's incredible theroy to say the least." Said Peter.

"I don't understand how can Alex DNA be so important to you?" Asked Drax.

"We don't think it's important for us but it might be for the enemy." Said Skye.

"Skye's right we have to be sure that the enemy doesn't get there hands on his DNA." Said Phil.

Alex was in his office it was messy. It was filled with: pens, notes, books a picture of the globe on it with red flags pinned on it.

"You've been very busy." Said Skye.

"I've been busy with Steve, looking for the winter soilder but he's very good at hide and seek." Said Alex.

"I've watched your speech on the Internet about how the world needs you." Said Skye.

"It needs all of us to protect them from the terrorist threats and for space. The can't shut us down!" Said Alex.

"Agreed they need us because they don't understand the word like we do the world's filling up with special people that we can't contine." Said Skye.

There was a knock at the door. Gamroa was there looking at them Skye left them to it; Alex could tell there was some tension between them but Gamroa was his girlfriend and the problem was she had to get them to like one another.

"Nice offices it's very messy." Said Gamora.

"Well I don't like cleaning much, I'll sort it before I leave I've told my sister that I am going to space for the next few years I told her that I don't no if she needs me anymore." Alex told her.

Gamora placed her hand in his. Her family was wiped out by Thanos he torturted her and modified her into a perfect living weapon.

"She does need you. I know she acts tough but deep down inside of her heart she needs her big brother." Said Gamroa.

"And just like I need you because I love you so much you made a better person." Said Alex.

"And you've made me a better person to." She placed a kiss on his lips which was intoxicating for her. Then she kissed his throat but Alex felt his pulse rising (she's so hot) thought Alex he restrained himself for taking things further.

"Sorry, it's, just somone might see his us." Said Alex.

"Okay fair enough." He gently squeezed her shoulder as a sign of effection he rested herself against him.

"This will be one last adventure before spending our days togther." Said Gamroa. He swung her round before placing a lingering kiss on her lips before his tongue found her's a battle for control began before Phil stoped them. (Saved by the bell) thought Alex.

"Your sister being transferred back to her farther somehow he's giving up on Earth conquest but there's something more," Said Phil.

"Yes my farther has found something interesting else were, but I think he's after more power in the galexy I see my sister before she's transfared back to my farther. O and Alex your office is filthy." Said Gamroa.

"She has a point." Said Phil.

"Hello and goodbye sister hydra have been lovely hosts the universe shall be my in farther life and there's nothing you can do about it." Said Nebula.

When she with that chilling message she had a huge smile on her face. Did her farther required a deadly weapon to take over the universe? It couldn't be could it?

A few days later after the Nebula message Gamora wasn't her usual self that upsets Alex he was working Fitz a lot trying to figure out Gamora sister message.

"Alex the others want to leave, if that's okay. With you've got a lot more stuff to do." Said Drax.

(It is time go say goodbye to my friends and my family) thought Alex he looked at Drax before parking his things. He got a out of his mum and dad it was a simple time with his mum and dad before the killings of his mum and dad.

"I am Groot!" Said Groot. Alex smiled at his tree freind before collecting his things he got his badge he placed it Phil hand he looked at him he had a missive smile on his face; he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I may one day return home." Said Alex.

"Yo ass ass-ward time to go!" Said Rocket (I'll skin that racccon one day) thought Alex.

"Good luck the universe will need a good protecter." Said May. Alex hugged her along with Simmions and Skye.

"Goodbye Fitz." He hugged his freinds before leaving with new one and Gamora he saw his sister he gave her hug and told her that she will be very brave. She nodded out of respect he joined them to see his new friends and boreded the ship and flew off into deep space.

A few months later on.

As Alex surched for Gamora she had very important news for him he was super nervous about this.

"Hay." He kissed her she kissed him back with passion.

"Alex there's something I need to tell you. I am... Pregnant." Said Gamroa. Alex hugged her the green skinned beauty.

"I love you so much." Said Alex.

"And I love you too."

* * *

><p>And that's it there's going to be a sequel in a few days time were its set in the avengers world now. Alex will have a daughter named Star while Sam and Amber will be married to. Here's a sneak peek.<p>

"Tony!" Said Pepper she saw a massive space ship flailing towards the avengers tower smashing the windows every were.

"What in the blazers was that?!" Asked Hill.

"Well, well, well, look who it hello Tony missed me?" Asked Alex


End file.
